Nebula
by Vive les Unas
Summary: CROSSOVER SGADOCTOR WHO. Rating K pour l'instant, ça changera après...McKay et le Docteur ont tous deux perdu quelque chose qui leur était cher...et ils vont devoir aller le chercher très loin.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre Ship et Slash, Humour, un peu drama, crossover. McBeck et Rose/Docteur.

Saison : Fin de la troisième saison d'Atlantis, fin de la deuxième de Doctor Who 2005 (même si la troisième saison de DW est géniale, j'avais besoin que cette fic se déroule un peu avant).

Résumé : Il leur manque à tous deux la personne qu'ils aimaient, plus ou moins en secret. Alors pour une fois, ils décident d'être égoïstes et de tout faire pour retrouver leurs amours respectifs.

Disclaimer : Je suis une très grande fan de Stargate, et je dois avouer que je suis complètement accro à Doctor Who. D'où l'idée d'écrire un crossover ! Du genre «imaginez Rodney sur le Tardis, et le Docteur qui traverse la porte des étoiles…wharf ! ».

Bon, j'ai un peu la trouille, c'est la première fois que je fais du ship…ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser tiens ! Alors je m'excuse d'avance si le résultat est une catastrophe…

* * *

Le Tardis fonçait à toute allure à travers les étoiles, déchirant les nébuleuses et les étoiles filantes aussi facilement qu'une paire de ciseaux découperaient une feuille de papier.

Le Docteur se cramponnait fermement au panneau de contrôle, se souvenant de toutes les fois où Rose et lui s'étaient retrouvés les quatre fers en l'air, allongés sur le sol grillagé du vaisseau, se tordant de rire. Rose Tyler lui avait appris à rire quand il tombait.

Il sourit tristement. Donna avait raison, il n'aurait pas du laisser tomber comme ça. Rose avait sûrement pensé de lui qu'il était un lâche. Elle allait sûrement refaire sa vie avec Micky de toute façon… Comme si son passage n'avait laissé pour trace qu'un changement d'univers.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer quand même ! Il avait survécu à la guerre du Temps, il pouvait aussi survivre à la perte de Rose…

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand le Tardis atterrit brutalement, le projetant au sol. Il se redressa péniblement, n'osant plus sourire, et se dirigea vers le moniteur. Le Docteur retint une exclamation de surprise quand il constata le lieu et l'époque dans laquelle il avait débarqué…

ATLANTIS, 17 FEVRIER 2007

- Saperlipopette, qu'est ce que je fiche là ? Se demanda à voix haute le Docteur.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme des coups frappés à la porte. Un humain normal aurait ânonné un « entrez » en pensant « faites que ce ne soit pas la tante Michelle/ les huissiers de justice/ le mari de ma maîtresse », mais le Docteur n'était pas humain, et il n'avait plus ni de tante, ni de justice, ni de maîtresse. Ou tout du moins à sa connaissance.

Ainsi, il rompit les règles élémentaires de politesse terriennes (de toute façon il n'était pas sur Terre) et sortit courageusement du Tardis afin de faire face à ses visiteurs.

Il constata avec stupeur qu'un type d'age moyen, pas très grand, pas très chevelu et pas très mince non plus venait de lui sauter dessus pour lui broyer chaleureusement la main. Droite. Il avait donc affaire avec un terrien occidental exilé.

-Je suis le Docteur Rodney McKay. Enfin, pas le même genre de Docteur que vous, mais enfin je…

-Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir sur Atlantis ! Le coupa une grande brune en inclinant la tête en signe de respect. Je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir…

- Toujours pas le même type de Docteur que vous.

-Oui, Rodney, je crois qu'il a compris ! Voici le colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Radek Zelenka, Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan, récita Weir en désignant les occupants du petit laboratoire du bras.

Le Docteur nota avec amusement qu'hormis McKay, tous ces gens jouissaient d'une coupe de cheveux particulièrement extraordinaire.

-Je suis…le Docteur.

-Oui, oui, nous le savons ça…répondit Rodney McKay dans un sourire. C'est nous qui vous avons fait venir ici !

-Mais comment ? Je veux dire, d'habitude c'est moi qui choisis où je vais atterrir ! Expliqua le Docteur, un peu abasourdi.

-Avec ça, répondit malicieusement le petit scientifique dénommé Zelenka.

Dans sa main se tenait une petite fiole qu'il secouait délicatement. Une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide jaune ultra brillant, comme rempli de lumière. Un peu du cœur du Tardis…

-Mais…vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez obtenu ça ? demanda le Docteur avec effarement.

-Vous avez été l'allié d'Atlantis. Il y a des milliers d'années de ça. Vous nous avez laissé un peu de ça, et un mode d'emploi pour vous rappeler. Expliqua la diplomate.

Le Doc ferma les yeux et chercha longtemps dans sa mémoire la trace de cet événement. Très longtemps…extrêmement longtemps…anormalement longtemps….euh, non.

-Vous devez faire erreur. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était lors de la création de l'univers, et les Anciens n'étais pas encore dans le coup ! Répliqua t'il avec véhémence.

-Vous êtes sur de ne pas vous être régénéré entre deux ? demanda McKay en fronçant les sourcils.

Ces gens savaient tout sur lui, et c'était très dérangeant. Non pas que ça le menaçait de quelconque mort atroce ou licenciement immédiat, il n'était pas James Bond non plus, mais ces connaissances biographiques à son sujet lui apparaissaient comme une violation de sa vie privée. De plus, ces gens le menaient par le bout du nez. Et ça, ça n'arrivait presque jamais, et il allait devoir s'y réhabituer.

-Attendez, je crois savoir ! Cria Rodney, un signe victorieux peint sur le visage. Vous en êtes à combien ?

- Pardon ?!?

Il parlait de coéquipiers, de Daleks abattus, de costumes utilisés ou de régénérations là ?

-Vous êtes à combien de régénérations là ?

Réponse D. C'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.

-Euh, dix, répondit le Docteur, rougissant quelque peu.

-C'est pour ça. Le Docteur qui est venu sur Atlantis en était à sa treizième régénération ! C'était vous dans le futur, vous ne pouvez donc pas savoir ce qui va vous arriver et…

- Okay Rodney, c'est bon, je pense qu'il a compris ! L'interrompit le colonel Sheppard, passablement agacé. Il est intelligent le monsieur !

Charmant ce garçon, il avait le sens du compliment…

-Mais…mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé ici ? Demanda le Docteur, toujours plus ou moins secoué.

-Nous avons besoin de vous pour combattre les Wraith.

-Les quoi ?!? Demanda le Docteur, qui commençait à être vexé. Il n'était pas une arme de destruction massive, que lui voulaient ces gens ?

Le militaire aux cheveux en l'air soupira et se pencha à l'oreille de McKay pour lui demander s'ils avaient vraiment fait appel à la bonne personne. Sa réponse se manifesta en un coup de coude dans les cotes particulièrement douloureux.

-Les Wraith, lui répondit le dénommé Ronon Dex d'une voix traînante, grands, bleu/verts, les cheveux longs, difficiles à tuer…

-Un faux air de Marilyn Manson, précisa Sheppard. Des espèces de vampires suceurs de vie…

-Jamais entendu parler.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre, et le Docteur se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas atterri chez les fous.

**°o0O0o°**

Voilà, je posterai le deuxième chapitre plus tard... Ca vous a plus ? Reviews ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vous reviews !! En ce qui concerne l'histoire de la supeeeeeerbe série Doctor Who, je vous conseille d'aller voir du coté de Wikipédia, qui résume en anglais comme en français cette série… que vous pouvez voir sur France 4. **

**Bon, je sais, ce sont de tous petits chapitres, mais j'essaie de garder le suspence !**

**°o0O0o°**

Il était avec McKay, attablé dans l'espèce de cantine d'Atlantis, un mug de thé entre les doigts. Le canadien avait préféré un café à l'américaine, ultra dilué. Il en prenait une vingtaine par jour.

L'étrange scientifique lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les Wraith, Atlantis, comment ils étaient arrivés là. Bien sur, le Docteur était au courant pour le réseau de portes des étoiles : ça faisait souvent des interférences avec le Tardis ces fichus vortex.

Puis McKay avait proposé une pose, et ils étaient allés boire quelque chose au mess. Il semblait évident pour le Docteur que l'astrophysicien lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire. Il savait que seul le scientifique avait orchestré son arrivée, et qu'il s'était juste contenté de parler aux autres d'un vague superhéro intergalactique capable de tout, donc d'éradiquer la menace Wraith. En vérité, si la base des anciens contenait autant d'informations sur lui, elle devait préciser qu'il ne se glissait jamais entre les deux camps d'une guerre, pour éviter d'altérer l'histoire. Et ça, le docteur McKay le savait pertinemment.

-Votre vaisseau est extraordinaire, commenta le canadien d'un air absent.

-Oh, c'est juste de la bonne vielle technologie…que je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement, mais il n'y a rien de surnaturel là dedans.

- Ca dépend pour qui, répondit l'autre, un vague sourire triste flottant sur les lèvres.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de ce petit homme que les autres considéraient comme un génie. Pas quelque chose de bizarrement inquiétant ou de bizarrement drôle, non, quelque chose d'intriguant, comme quelque chose flottant à la surface se ses yeux, quelque chose d'à la fois indéfinissable et insaisissable. Et étrangement, cela rappelait au Docteur ce qu'il voyait dans ses propres yeux, quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

L'astrophysicien posa les yeux sur lui, et le Docteur plongea la tête dans son mug de thé.

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu Rose Tyler, Docteur ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Cette base de donnée contenait vraiment tout sur sa vie…

-Presque huit mois…

Ca y était, sa voix faiblissait. Encore maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'évoquer sans ressentir cette douleur, ce manque. Ca n'avait pas fais ça avec Sara Jane Smith, ou avec aucun de ses compagnons (1) précédents.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Rodney.

-Cette base de donnée contient vraiment beaucoup de choses, sourit le Docteur.

-Oui, il me faudrait autant de vies que vous pour tout déchiffrer !

Ils esquissèrent ensemble un sourire dénué de sens, purement conventionnel. Le canadien fixait hypnotiquement le fond de sa tasse désespérément vide, l'air absent.

- Docteur McKay ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? demanda finalement le Docteur d'une voix douce. Vous saviez que je ne pourrai pas vous aider à combattre vos Wraith…

Le scientifique soupira, puis sortit presque religieusement de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite liasse de papiers, qu'il examina. Il extirpa du paquet une photo pliée en deux, puis la tendit au docteur.

Il y avait McKay, libéré de cette aura de fausse joie qui le caractérisait, qui semblait vraiment heureux dans ce décor champêtre. A coté de lui se tenait un homme jouissant d'une corpulence semblable à la sienne, habillé de la même façon, des yeux turquoise et des cheveux bruns maintenus en l'air par une importante couche de gel. Le Docteur nota que leurs mains se touchaient presque.

- Votre mari ? demanda t'il à l'issu de son examen de la photo.

- Non. Mon meilleur ami. Il est mort il y a trois mois.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se libérer des derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Le Docteur ne lui présenta pas ses condoléances, ne lui dit pas non plus qu'il fût désolé.

- La douleur ne s'en va jamais, n'est ce pas ? demanda rhétoriquement McKay d'une voix sourde, vous croyez qu'avec le temps tout va s'arranger, mais ça empire. Vous ne voulez pas oublier, vous vous sentez coupable à chaque fois que vous cherchez à vous rappeler un détail, une expression, une odeur, une tonalité de la voix… Vous avez l'impression de la trahir. Et puis vous aimeriez souffrir moins, mais chaque détail vous rappelle votre perte. Un mot. Une situation. Un objet. Tout vous la rappelle, et vous vous sentez perdre pied petit à petit parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas réparer ce que vous avez perdu. C'est trop tard, alors vous préférez rester seul, pour ne pas voir que le monde marche toujours, que tout fonctionne même si elle est partie. Ca vous est insupportable.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, les laissant s'enfoncer dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse. Visiblement ému, McKay s'empara d'un morceau de sucre et le trempa dans son café pour faire monter le liquide le long du saccharose. Petit, ce processus l'émerveillait, c'était de la magie.

-Que voulez vous de moi ? demanda finalement le Docteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la revoir comme ça, constata Rodney en mordant dans son sucre au café, vous pourriez, matériellement parlant, mais vous ne voulez pas une fois de plus risquer le destin de l'univers en ouvrant le Rift.

- Et ?...

- Je peux vous aider.

**°o0O0o°**

**Bon, je me dépêche pour écrire la suite, promis ! Des reviews ?**

(1) Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas initiés à la série, le mot « companion » (compagnon en Français) n'est pas à prendre au sens masculin romantique du terme, ce sont juste des hommes et des femmes (et un chien-robot, K9) qui accompagnent un temps le Docteur dans ses aventures…bon, même si Jack Harkness (un compagnon que j'adore) semble avoir un gros faible pour le Doc' et que les assistantes du Docteur (comme Martha, Rose ou Sara Jane Smith) tombent en général raides dingues de ce dernier…


End file.
